Being Stabbed In Front
by dragonfly91
Summary: Ed is walking down an alley when he is taken to a strange world. The only thing wrong is that he doesn't know who he is.


Author's note: it's my first story please forgive me! I also don't own the character or the story that they came from.

Chapter One: Disappearing

On a dark, chilly night in a poorly lit narrow alleyway walked a boy or about 16. He had braided blond hair, gold eyes, and wore black clothes with a red jacket. Edward Elric walked back from the library, holding one book which he currently had his, head in. Edward was walking to the dorms he shared with his brother Alphonse. His brother Al was behaving strange, always worrying about him. Treating him like child and always looking over his shoulder like he was doing something bad.

Edward walked deeper into the now completely dark alleyway. Not paying attention to where he ways going, Edward walked dead smacked into a dumpster. Edward fell on his butt, while he was picking up his book he heard a voice, that sounded familiar, called his name. It called his name four times and then stopped. He got up and continued to walk deeper into the alley. After a couple of minutes the voice came back saying his name a little louder. He just ignored the voice and keep on walking. After another couple of minutes, Edward was starting to get annoyed with the stupid voice that only knew how to say his name. Walking deeper still in the alley, Ed realized that the familiar voice sounded like his mother's voice. But his mother was dead.

A chill ran down his spine. That strange feeling of running overwhelmed him as he started to run blindly in the alley. Not paying attention to where he was going again, Edward tripped over a small engraved metal box. The book he was holding flew out of his hand. He landed face first with his butt in the air. Pain ripped through his body as he felt blood run down his face. He closed his eyes to let the pain run though him. Slowly he sat up and noticed a large transmutation circle around him. Edward's blood was smeared in the middle of the circle where he had fallen. The circle slowly started to glow a pink color. Pillars of dark pink started to rise out of every angle within the circle and create a dome like structure over him.

In the dorms Alphonse Elric the younger brother of Edward, was walking around the room wondering where Ed was. Al knew that as reckless as Ed was he would never stay out this late. Something must be keeping him.

Al started to walk towards the window to look outside when he heard a voice whisper "go outside" He turned around to see nobody behind him the strange voice said again "go outside and find your brother Edward."

Al turned around very fast. Again there was no one else was in the room but him. That strange voice knew Ed's name. Worry started to feel him. He could what the voice told him to do. There was no harm in going outside. Right? No harm in waiting outside for Ed, right? Al slowly made his way out of the room, slowly down the stairs, and slowly outside.

The wind blew very hard in the direction of the alley that was across from the dorms. The strange voice spoke for the last time, "You'll find him surrounded in red and pink." His legs moved without him thinking. All he tough about was getting to Ed. To help him and making sure he was safe. He ran into the very dark alley. Lots of garbage was every where. Al turned a corner and saw the alley filled with a pink glow. The main source of the entire glow where pillars of a dark pink color that surrounded a small figure in the middle of it. The figure slowly turned his way. It was Ed covered in blood.

The stench of blood filled the air, confusing Ed. Blurriness filled his head and the pink light was blinding him. His blood was spilled everywhere. A voice called out to him, "Ed! Ed are you okay." The voice sounded familiar too but it could be the same voice that tricked him into this circle. Anyway he couldn't think of whose voice it was. Closing his eyes, Ed let himself fall in the puddle of blood. Warmth filled him. Something fell on top of him.

Al rushed towards Ed's bloody falling figure as Ed fell in a puddle of blood. Pillars holding the dome collapsed falling on Ed. Al ran faster almost reaching Ed when the transmutation circle exploded throwing Al back against the brick wall. The sound of sirens filled the air. Al getting up noticed Ed's red jacket and borrowed book laying exactly in the same place Ed was in earlier


End file.
